When Water Evaporates
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: It was always the same. Punch the bad guy, stop their plan and win. It was always like this between major battles…but not this one for something happens to our favourite master of water.


**Hey y'alls! I was going through my stories and re-found this idea. I re-wrote the entire thing and thought I should post it. Enjoy!**

The ninjas were fighting the enemies, like they always would. This time, the fight was in the desert outside the city,

"Why is Ninjago always getting attacked?" Jay asked,

"No one knows." Cole replied as he lava-punched couple that tried to dog pile him. The battle was going well when the enemy drove a car into Kai and Nya and sent them flying into a near by cave,

"NYA!" Jay called, but they were too far.

Kai and Nya fell down the long cave until they hit the rocky floor,

"Nya?" Kai called,

"Kai." Nya replied as she ran to her brother,

"How are we gonna get back up?" Kai asked as he looked up from where they fell,

"Dunno." Nya replied when they heard a snap. The siblings instantly stood back-to-back, ready to fight off what ever was there,

"Who's there?" Kai demanded,

"Does it matter?" A voice replied, as there was a bang. Kai was confused until,

"K-K-Kai." Nya stated, scared. Kai instantly turned around to see remove her hand from her stomach to reveal that she had been shot. Kai caught Nya as she collapsed,

"Nya!" Kai stated as he ripped off his sleeves to bunch them up and pressed them onto Nya's wound to try and stop the bleeding,

"K-Kai. I-It w-won't w-work. I-It's t-too d-deep." Nya stated,

"No don't say that! You're going to be ok!" Kai replied,

"K-Kai. L-Look a-at m-me." Nya stated. Kai looked at his sister to see the life fade from Nya's eyes,

"N-Nya." Kai whispered as he pulled Nya closer to him,

"I-It'll b-be o-ok." Nya reassured as she hugged her brother…before falling limp as she eyes closed. Kai couldn't believe it,

"NYA!" Kai cried as he held his sister and the tears came from his eyes like waterfalls,

"So much for protecting your sister." The voice laughed. Kai carefully set Nya down as he stood up, the blood of his sister covering his GI,

"But I can avenge her." Kai stated as he let his element out. Flames filled out the entire cave, all over but for around Nya. Not 1 flame touched the lifeless body. Soon, everything calmed down, the flames and Kai. Kai feel to his knees as he sobbed when,

"Kai? Nya?" Lloyd asked as a rope lowered him down. Once Lloyd got to the bottom, he saw the entire place burnt, Nya laying on the ground and Kai curled up in a ball sobbing, "Kai. Are you ok?" Lloyd asked,

"I-I-I f-f-failed." Kai sobbed,

"Failed what?" Lloyd asked,

"MY JOB LLOYD!" Kai snapped as he looked up at Lloyd, face red and covered in tears before more tears escaped and Kai curled back up into his ball, "My job as a big brother." Kai sobbed. Lloyd went over to Nya to see her red abdomen and lifeless face as she started to turn pale. Lloyd couldn't believe it,

"Guys, send a stretcher down as well." Lloyd instructed into his earpiece,

"How come?" Jay asked,

"You'll see." Lloyd replied.

A stretcher was lowered and Lloyd walked over to Nya,

"Um…Kai. A hand please?" Lloyd asked. Kai looked up and went over to his sister. Lloyd grabbed Nya's shoulders, careful over her head, as Kai grabbed her legs. The 2 lifted Nya onto the stretcher. Lloyd stood on the top end as Kai walked away,

"Where are you going?" Lloyd asked,

"Just leave me here. I have no propose back there. Just…leave me here…to die." Kai replied,

"Kai. Come on. Do you really think that's what Nya would've wanted?" Lloyd asked, "Kai, you have to come. You have to send her off." Lloyd added. Kai looked back at his leader and sighed. As much as he didn't want to see his sister without the life he vowed to protect, he knew Lloyd was right. Kai walked and stood at the bottom end of the stretcher,

"Pull us up…and get ready to hold back Jay." Lloyd instructed,  
"Why?" Cole asked,

"You'll see." Lloyd replied as the stretcher started its accent.

Soon the 3 were pulled out of the cave. Jay instantly saw Nya laid out on the stretcher, eyes closed, red abdomen and still chest,

"NYA!" Jay stated and started to blot towards her but Cole held him back, "Let me go Cole!" Jay demanded,

"Jay." Lloyd stated. Jay's eyes filled with tears at the sight of his dead love,

"Come on. Looks like we still have work to do." Zane stated as he held Pixal who was crying at the sight of her dead friend.

Later that day, Lloyd and Kai pulled up at '4 Weapons' as Ray and Maya walked out,

"Kai! Lloyd! What a lovely surprise!" Maya called cheerfully as she made her way to the boys. Maya then instantly saw how her son remained in the car, curled up on the seat and seemed to be dead inside, "Is something wrong?" Maya asked,

"I'm afraid we have some horrible news." Lloyd spoke as he stood in front of the parents,

"What is it?" Ray asked. Lloyd saw how frightened and devastated Ray and Maya became upon hearing the news. Maya walked to the car and placed her hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai looked up with teary eyes to Maya also with teary eyes. Kai suddenly did something no one thought they'd ever see, Kai then suddenly wrapped his arms around his mother and started sobbing. Maya returned the hug as Ray came around. Kai was sobbing and hugging is parents like a scared little child, for once in his life, he seeked comfort.

That night, Jay laid on his bunk, wrapped up in his blanket as Cole walked in,

"You ok buddy?" Cole asked, expecting Jay to go on a rant on he was clearly not fine, but instead, he let out a groan, "Your parents called, Zane explained the whole situation and they said they're gonna be here soon." Cole explained, hoping that'd get some sort of reaction out of the over dramatic lighting ninja, but, he received another groan, "Come on Jay. Usually you're on some sort of rant by now. Are you sure you have nothing to say?" Cole asked,

"There's nothing to say." Jay quietly replied and that's when Cole got the full picture on how much Nya meant to Jay. Yeah everyone knew it but now Cole knew that Nya meant more to Jay than he acts.

The next day, it was as if every source of light was drained from the bounty, as everyone got ready for Nya's funeral. Each ninja was in a black tux with a black ties but different button up shirts, Cole-black, Zane-grey, Lloyd-dark green, Kai-dark red and Jay-dark blue tho it hurt him since Nya's favourite colour was blue but he still wore it because he knew it'd make Nya happy, so he was willing to suffer. Pixal was in a black dress that reached her knees and had sleeves with black kitten heels and had he hair in a bun. Misako had a black dress with sleeves but reached her ankles with black flats and her hair let loose. Wu had a black kimono with his usual straw hat and bamboo staff. Kai sat on his bunk, curled up as Lloyd walked in,

"Kai, we need to go." Lloyd stated,

"Do I really to go to a ceremony for my failure?" Kai asked,

"Kai, it's to send off her off, a way to say good-bye. Kai, out of all of us, you need to go." Lloyd explained. Kai dragged himself off his bunk and Followed Lloyd to the deck.

The funeral was kept private and was strictly kept to close friends and family, they didn't need the world to know of the worst day of their lives. The ninjas waited the coffin that held their deceased teammate as the car arrived. Kai and jay took the front, Cole and Lloyd took the middle and Zane took the base. They carried the coffin covered with a light blue flag with Nya' symbol. Cole and Lloyd made sure they had an extra good grip of the coffin for it looked like Kai or Jay (or even both) could collapse in teas at any second. The ceremony went to plan as each person placed a rose on Nya's coffin but before they lowered her, 2 boxes were placed on top, 1 was red with the Samurai X symbol and contain the helmet of the original Samurai X and the other was read and blue with the water symbol on it and contain Nya's 1st GI as the water ninja. They were placed in a way as if it was telling the story of Nya. Everyone hearts broke as Nya got lowered into her grave to reveal that the tombstone read,

'Nya Smith

The girl who broke all barriers to achieve her goals and prove she was better than what everyone thought she was.

Daughter. Sister. Hero.'

 **I hope this wasn't too sad and y'alls enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. Your feedback is what encourages me to write and improve. Please review and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
